1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic coupling assembly for use in a gas flow delivery system, and, in particular, to a magnetic coupling assembly that includes at least two members each of which each includes a plurality of magnetic elements of alternating polarity to couple the two members together.
2. Description of the Related Art
Gas flow delivery systems are used to deliver a flow of gas to an airway of a subject. Such systems are typically used in the medical field to deliver gas to a patient. Examples of gas flow delivery systems in the medical field include a ventilator or respirator, which replaces or supplements a patient's respiration, and a pressure support system, which provides a flow of gas to an airway of a patient at an elevated pressure to treat a medical disorder, such as obstructive sleep apnea (OSA). Pressure support systems include, but are not limited to continuous positive airway pressure (CPAP) devices, which deliver a constant positive pressure to the airway of a patient over multiple respiratory cycles, and variable pressure devices, where the pressure of the flow of gas delivered to the patient is variable.
Variable pressure support devices include auto-titrating devices that are capable of changing a base pressure or pressure profile delivered to the patent based on a monitored condition of the patient. Other variable pressure devices change the pressure of the flow of gas during a respiratory cycle. These devices include the following: a proportional assist ventilation (PAV®), a proportional positive airway pressure (PPAP®) device, a C-Flex™ device, a Bi-Flex™ device, and a BiPAP® device manufactured and distributed by Respironics, Inc. of Pittsburgh, Pa. The BiPAP device is a bi-level pressure support system in which the pressure provided to the patient varies with the patient's respiratory cycle so that a higher pressure is delivered during inspiration than during expiration. For purposes of the present invention, all systems that deliver a flow of gas or pressurized gas to an airway of a subject are referred to as gas flow delivery systems.
A typical gas flow delivery system comprises a pressure/flow generating system that produces a flow of gas for delivery to a patient and a system for communicating the flow of gas to the patient. The latter system typically includes a flexible conduit having one end coupled to a pressure/flow generating device and a second end portion that couples to an airway of patient by means of a patient interface assembly worn by the patient. The conduit, which is also referred to as an air hose or patient circuit, carries the flow of gas from the pressure generating device during operation of the system. The patient interface assembly includes a patient interface device, typically in the form of a nasal, oral, or nasal/oral mask, and a headgear assembly that attaches to patient interface device to the user. The second end portion of the conduit is coupled to the patient interface device to communicate the flow of gas to the airway of the patient.
The components of the gas flow delivery system are coupled together such that they can be assembled and disassembled by the caregiver or user. For example, the mask is selectively coupled to the distal end of the patient circuit, and the pressure/flow generating device is selectively coupled to the proximal end of the patient circuit. In addition, the headgear assembly is selectively coupled to the patient interface device in the patient interface assembly.
In a conventional gas flow delivery system, mechanical forms of connections are used to join these various members to one another. For example, friction fittings are used to join the ends of the air hose to the patient interface assembly and the pressure/flow generating device. Clips, snaps, or hooks are used to join the headgear straps to the mask. While these techniques are suitable for the purpose of joining two components of the gas flow delivery system to one another, the present inventors recognized that they can be difficult to assemble and disassemble for users with impaired physical and/or mental ability.